


Let Me Rediscover You

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had almost died, so Levi needed to make sure they were alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Rediscover You

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in the canon universe, hence the underage flag. no real spoilers, though it implies a victory.

They had almost died. That last mission had been intense, and had nearly cost them everything, but somehow they had made it out alive and intact and fuck it, Levi was going to celebrate in the only way he deemed appropriate.

“Let’s fuck,” he whispered gruffly into Eren's ear as Erwin congratulated everyone on their- humanity’s- victory and launched into a speech about how this was a stepping stone and that they still had a lot of work to do, like rebuilding and searching for more answers. Erwin thankfully kept it brief, seeing the weariness apparent on everyone’s faces and dismissed them.

Eren’s response to Levi’s suggestion was to practically drag him off towards his quarters once they were free. He all but shoved him through the door, closing it behind him and fixing Levi with a blazing, hungry stare.

“Oh, that’s a nice expression,” Levi murmured, pulling Eren down into a feverish, sloppy kiss.

They almost always fucked after missions, but it had been a while considering how everything had seemed to have happened all at once. Levi felt as though they hadn’t done this for months, he felt starved for Eren’s fiery gaze and impassioned touches. He reciprocated each caress he got, pausing to marvel at how much firmer Eren’s muscles felt beneath his fingertips.

“Strip,” he ordered, pulling at his own belts and clothing. Eren obeyed with a breathless ‘yes sir.’  When they were both naked, he stood there somewhat awkwardly as Levi looked him over, eyes raking over his muscular frame- much more so than it had been the last time they’d celebrated like this. Levi ran his hands over Eren’s shoulders, pausing at his biceps; he pressed his fingers reverently, marveling at how much thicker Eren’s arms now were.

“Levi?”

“Let me just…” Levi trailed off, pushing Eren onto his bed and climbing on top. He dipped down and kissed him again, though not as messy as before. His hands roamed, a combination of fluttering touches, presses, and gentle squeezing; his mouth followed anywhere his fingers went, trailing kisses and nips, leaving Eren’s nerves tingling in its wake.

“Ah- you’re being so…” Eren tried between shivers and jolts. His cock throbbed, aching to be touched and he attempted to raise his hips to do something about it, but Levi firmly pushed him back down as he made a small, admonishing sound. Eren whimpered in reply.

“Not yet,” Levi breathed against his collar bones. He wanted to touch every part of Eren with his fingers and lips, he wanted to leave marks, he wanted to make sure all of Eren was there and that all of Eren was _his_. He worked his mouth over Eren’s chest, admiring the firmness of his pecs as he worked his way to one nipple, rolling the hardened bud between his lips. He teased the other with his fingers, tracing circles around it and pinching it lightly.

Eren’s breath hitched, his hips shuddering of their own accord and he thrashed under Levi’s heavy frame. He grasped helplessly at the bed covers beneath him, pathetic-sounding half moans bubbling up from between his lips. The sounds barely formed words, but could have been breathy pleas for Levi to hurry; Levi smirked against him.

“It’s been a long time,” He muttered, “let me rediscover you.” With that, Levi went back to kissing every possible inch of exposed skin. Eren’s tanned skin was smooth and pleasing against his fingers, lips, and tongue. It tasted of sweat, but also something uniquely Eren; he couldn't quite describe it, but he could have sworn there were notes of saffron and bergamot and cinnamon… how _did_ someone taste like Eren did? Not that it mattered; Levi just wanted to taste more.

He swapped over to the other nipple, lavishing it with his tongue, drawing more pleasure sounds from Eren. He kissed up to his shoulder, along his bicep, dipped his tongue into the inside of his elbow. Eren was intoxicating and Levi couldn’t get enough. He nipped along his forearm and nibbled at his wrist, staring into Eren’s lust-clouded eyes as he planted a kiss in the center of his palm and then kissed each fingertip.

Eren was a complete mess, and Levi hadn’t even touched his cock, yet.

Levi mirrored these actions on the opposite arm, then made his way to Eren’s abdomen. The kid had always been lean and muscular, but now there was more definition and Levi wondered if it had really been so long since the last time they’d had sex. The thought quickly dispelled when he planted a line of sloppy, wet kisses along his abs and Eren sucked in a breath of anticipation as Levi got dangerously close to his throbbing, neglected dick.

“All in due time,” Levi rumbled against his navel with a mischievous smirk. He bit Eren playfully, running his hands over his hips to squeeze his thighs and butt.

“You’re so unfair,” Eren breathed. Levi chuckled against his hip, then sucked along it leaving a trail of small, mottled, red marks while still evading the thick, pulsing erection that bobbed so close to his face. He pushed Eren’s legs up and spread them so he could kiss his thighs. They were thicker, too; more defined and adorned with the same light bruises he also wore thanks to their gear, though he knew Eren’s would disappear a lot faster than his.

So, he kissed along those while he still had the chance to. Eren was a total mess, chest heaving, body twitching as he panted and begged for Levi to please, _please_ just suck him off already.

“All right, fine…” Levi acquiesced, kissing the very tip. Eren’s hips spasmed, his dick bumping against Levi’s lips. Levi pushed him back down and held him there so that he could continue worshiping his body at the same pace he had been. He tongued the slit, kissed the tip again, and circled his tongue around the edge of his foreskin, wringing out a desperate cry from the writhing body beneath him.

Levi adored that he could get Eren like this; that he could transform him into a quivering mass of over-sensitive nerves and spasms and get him to beg. He sucked the head into his mouth, teasing Eren’s foreskin with the tip of his tongue, his hands firmly holding his hips in place. He could feel Eren trembling, his body reacting to his mouth in the most delightful ways. It made his own cock throb between his legs. He kissed a line from Eren’s balls, sucking along the vein, all the way back to the tip.

In one smooth motion, Levi took the bulk of Eren’s dick into his mouth, earning him a startled groan. He hummed amusedly, tongue working the underside, then began to pull back, establishing a slow, languid rhythm. At the tip he’d toy with the extra skin then slide back down to practically swallow Eren whole, humming intermittently and putting his tongue to good use. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, making wet, vulgar noises that went nicely with Eren’s breathy half-moans.

“Please… let me…” Eren managed to whimper. Levi paused and pulled off.

“Let you what?” He asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I wanna suck your cock too,” Eren answered. Levi’s erection twitched at the thought of being encased in Eren’s hot, wet mouth. They maneuvered clumsily, got into position, and Levi uttered a high-pitched moan when Eren shoved his cock into his mouth without so much as a preamble.

Two could play this game.

Levi matched Eren’s enthusiasm and then some, the slow and deliberate movements replaced by more desperate, shaky ones. Eren’s teeth grazed the ridge of Levi’s cock and Levi moaned against Eren. He deep-throated Eren, doing his best to match his movements so that they worked like some sort of immoral machine, fucking into each other’s mouths. He felt Eren tense up, hips shuddering erratically while he tried to keep thrusting and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer, and the very knowledge of that- that he was the one who had done this to Eren- made his own body react; he got such a surge of arousal from being the one responsible for turning Eren into this trembling, sloppy, wreck.

Eren sobbed around the cock in his mouth, hips snapping up fiercely now; his orgasm was at the verge of spilling over. Levi clamped down, swallowing him whole one final time and Eren shot his load right down his throat. His cries were muffled by Levi’s dick, the vibrations trilling over it and Levi pulled off and coughed out a groan at the sensation. He wasn’t far behind and within a moment or two, spilled himself while Eren did his best to swallow it down.

Post-coital lethargy settled in and it took all he had to flop next to Eren while they both tried to catch their breath, the sounds of their heavy panting bringing Levi back to what exactly had made him want to do this.

_They had almost died._

“M’so glad you lived,” Levi murmured, nuzzling Eren’s thigh. He could have sworn Eren replied with ‘me too,’ as sleep took him.


End file.
